


Lovely Lies

by Archeana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archeana/pseuds/Archeana
Summary: Sasuke walks in on Itachi and Naruto  cheating together on him and with that vows to take revenge on them.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Lovely Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this a long time ago on fanfiction and abandoned it in a dark time of my life, years actually went by before I even thought of pulling it out of the garbage and post it again. so here it is for you all to read.

Sasuke walked into the home he shared with his partner of five years and was greeted with a disturbing silence. This silence wouldn't be that strange if you lived in a normal household, but Sasuke lived with someone who was hyperactive. This in turn made it so that the house was never quiet, even when Naruto was sleeping. There was always something running be it music or the television playing. Sasuke through his house keys into the granite key bowl by the door and hung up his leather coat on the coat rack. 

“Maybe he is out?” Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked into the living room fully before promptly tripping over one of Naruto's shoes and that idea went straight out the window. “Well that snuffs out that idea.” Sasuke chuckled while bending over to pick up said shoes and put them by the door in the entryway where they belonged. Housekeeping was not one of the blonde's strongest skills. That was okay though Sasuke still loved him, and when ever he thought about his partner it always put a faint smile onto his face. Well since it was obvious that Naruto was not down here that meant he must have been taking a nap in their room. 

Slowly Sasuke walked up the stairs, his hand firmly grasping the polished banister, making sure to miss the squeaks in the stairs because that would have given away that he was home already. It was a good choice to get off work early today, making sure that everything was done with so that he could spend time with Naruto before they went out to dinner with his brother later to celebrate the fact that Sasuke had turned twenty-five this week. He planned on waking up Naruto slowly with chaste kisses, and caressing his body before Naruto woke up fully and took over.

As Sasuke put his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob to turn it, he stopped. There was breathy moans coming from behind the door. Breathy moans that were not coming from Sasuke himself, but from someone else. He knew it wasn't Naruto either rubbing out one because he could hear his tone muffled talking to said moans. Sasuke felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest and that his stomach had dropped out of his body. He wanted to throw up now. Who could it be? Which person was Naruto sleeping with? Was his best friend Gaara or maybe it was that pretty boy Neji? Or worse that creep of a person Sai, who I could not understand why Naruto hung out with him. 

There was only one way to find out, so Sasuke opened the door, and wished he had never done so in the first place. What he was greeted with flipped his whole world upside down. Naruto and his older brother. His brother who he confided in about everything. Who he told that he planned on asking Naruto to marry him this weekend. Sasuke felt like he wasn't even in his body anymore as he studied them closely. Like he was an onlooker at a car crash, you don't want to look but can't help yourself anyways. The blonde's back was marred with red welts from Itachi's manicured nails. . His brother slumped into the bed, chest moving up and down as he breathed heavy. Cum marking his check and abdomen. Sasuke watched as Naruto kissed his elder brother sweetly. Clearly showing that he loved the elder Uchiha in some capacity. 

“Why?” Sasuke finally spoke up after watching them. Watching as they ripped apart from each other, obviously surprised that I was even here. “How could you do something like this to me?” Was this why his brother had given him extra work today? To keep him busy so that he could fuck his lover? 

“Sasuke … calm down, just hear me out,” Naruto pleaded with him as he stood up from the bed letting the covers fall to the floor behind him. “Lets talk about it.” 

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and stared at his brothers emotionless face that stared back at him. He could never really read his brother so he turned back to his lover. “Did I do something wrong? I love you Naruto, how could you do this to me?” 

“Sasuke lets go downstairs and talk about this.” Itachi's voice spoke up calmly, as if he hadn't even done what they had just did. That they had just been speaking about where to go to dinner, or talking about the weather. 

That was the last straw that broke the camels back right there. Acting as if he did nothing wrong. “Traitors don't get to speak, You knew how I felt about him and yet you have been sleeping with him in MY BED NO LESS!” Sasuke screamed at his brother before going in for the kill with Naruto. “HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR NARUTO? HOW FUCKING LONG?” Sasuke's hands clenched together in fists. His body shaking as shock and hurt got replaced with unforgivable rage. He watched Naruto mumble and hissed in frustration, “I couldn't hear you, you idiot.” 

Naruto spoke up louder this time “Four years.” He looked away from Sasuke then.

_'Four years out of our five year relationship, that obviously didn't mean as much to him as it did to me.'_ Sasuke thought. To be cheated on for this long, why not just leave me for the other. “I hate you both.” Sasuke spoke to them “You should have just left me for him in the beginning instead of drawing this out for so long,” and with that he turned around slamming the door behind him. He could hear Naruto yelling for him, but Sasuke couldn't care at that moment as he ran down the stairs to leave, barely remembering to grab the keys to his car. 

Once in the car Sasuke put his head on the steering wheel. Where could he go? Thinking now he didn't have any friends to call his own. The people they had all hanged out with had been Naruto's, Sasuke has just been along for the ride. Bitter tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes, he would not cry over this, he could not. Sasuke would just rent a motel room and go from there. This at the end of the day could not break him anymore then it already had. Now it was just a matter of healing and getting even. 


End file.
